Suno Chanda
by vampire's feelings
Summary: Can't summarize first ever attempt on dareya.. a two shot story please read and review...
1. Chapter 1

_**SUNO CHANDA**_

 _Hey guys... This is a two short story on dareya written on request of M HaShir... My first ever attempt.. Hope you'll like it..._

 _Happy reading.._

 _Shreya and daya got engaged but they are not happy with it daya thinks shreya is not type of girl he wants whereas shreya thinks daya is too conservative and she needs to focus on her career she is really ambitious and wants to become something in her life their fathers are best friends and they lives in same house from past two years ..._

 _daya comes out of his room angrily with a towel on his shoulder_

 _daya: mommm..._

 _DM (daya's mom): kia hwa hai kion chilla rhy ho subha subha..._

 _Daya: kahan hai ye shreya choronga nai mai isko... Smjti kia hai ye khud ko..._

 _DM: kia hai kion osk pechay par gye ho hwa kia hai?_

 _Daya: (angrily but in a cute way) mai naha raha ta aur os ny pani bnd kr dia pechay say_

 _DM: (nodding her head as no) kuch nai ho sakta tum dono ka... Jao tum nahao mai dekhti hon..._

 _Daya: hmesha osi ki side lena ap huh mjhay to lgta hai ap oski maa aur meri saas hain... (he goes from their while shreya is standing behind the door controlling her laugh) ab maza ayega tumhay daya k bachay is shadi say to tum khud inkar karo gy dekh lena..._

 _ **NEXT DAY..**_

 _Shreya's best friend Kajal arrives at her home shreya tells her the whole scene laughing loudly_

 _kajal: yar shreya tum b na... Tum saaf saaf ja k inkar kion nai kar deti?_

 _Shreya: mai inkar karon? Ta k sb ki nazron mai mai buri aur wo mazloom bn jye huh.. Inkar to osi ko krna pryga dekh lena tum..._

 _Acha suno kajal... Tum meri pyariiii dost ho naaa.._

 _Kajal: ye achank itna pyar kion ara hai tumhay kia kam hai?_

 _Shreya: dekho tumhay mera ak kaam krna hoga... (she tells her the whole plan)_

 _kajal: whatt! No waayy shreya mai asa kuch nai krny wali.. Tum to maro gi mujhy b marwao gi..._

 _Shreya: kajallll plz na dekho plzzz meri pyarii dost..._

 _Kajal: (staring her) huh bht buri ho tum... Ab mai nai krongi to jaongi kahan huh fine theak hai..._

 _Shreya: good chlo ye lo phone kro baat..._

 _Kajal takes phone from her she calls daya's father he is busy in gossips with his friend (shreya's father) when his phone rings he picks it up.._

 _DF (daya's father) hello..._

 _Kajal: hello uncle ap daya k father bol rhy hain na... Huh ap ka beta bht bara dhoky baz hai flirt hai muhabbat k jhoty waday mujh say kiay aur shadi kisi aur say kr raha hai.._

 _DF: what rubbish... Ye kia keh rhi ho tum... (shreya's father looks at him confusely and asks him what happened he signals him to wait I'll tell you)_

 _kajal: bilkul theak keh rhi hon huh os ny meri zindgi barbad kr dii... (shreya signals her to start crying and she starts the acting of crying)_

 _DF: bbeta ye ap kia keh rrhi ho..._

 _Kajal: mai theak keh rhi hon... Mai asa kbi nai hony dongi... (and she cuts the phone shreya starts laughing) veryyy good kajal I am sooo proud of you..._

 _Kajal: bht batamez ho tum shreya mjhy to itnaa dar lg raha hai..._

 _Shreya: ary daro mt meri jan... Darna to ab os tees mar khan ko pryga hahaha becharaa daya..._

 _SF (shreya's father): kia hwa kiska phone ta tum itny pareshan kion ho gye..._

 _DF: huh is lrky ko to mai choronga nai... (he comes after daya who is chilling in lawn his father comes and slaps him on head) aaaouch dad kia hwa kia kr rhy hn ap?_

 _DF: (angrily) kon hai wo lrki han?_

 _Daya: (confused) kon larki dad kia hogya hai apko?_

 _DF: wahe jis k sat muhhabat k waday kiay hain tum ny..._

 _(poor daya did not get a word he accidently looks up he sees shreya and kajal on roof laughing at him and he understands the whole matter and gets really angry at shreya) dad ye jhot hai sazish hai os shreya ki mai kisi lrki ko nai janta..._

 _DF: daya behtr hoga k ye jhot he ho warna mjh say bura koi nai hoga (he goes from there and daya starts staring at both girls angrily) tumhay to mai dekh longa... Huh_

 _ **NEXT DAY:**_

 _Shreya: dayaa mujhay kajal k ghar drop kr do..._

 _Daya: (looking at her angrily) nokar hon tumara? Khud he jao damagh na kharab kro mera_

 _shreya: (staring at him angrily) huh fine chali jaon gi tum say to kehna he fazool kam hai.._

 _Shreya comes to kajal's house they have lots of gossips and enjoys alot on other side shreya's mom gets really worried and angry that she has gone without even taking permission she requests daya to go after her and bring her home he ofcourse could not refuse her so he comes aftet shreya on his coolest bike shreya comes out of kajal's house she comes along with her too.._

 _Shreya: huh agya bandar... Ab phr sy damag khayega (they comes near daya)_

 _kajal: hi daya kesay ho..._

 _But daya don't give her any answer and roll his eyes kajal knows that he's angry for their prank she stares shreya.. Shreya sits on bike and daya starts the bike_

 _shreya: kia batamezi hai... Wo haal he to poch rhi ti tumara itna attitude dikhany ki kia zrort ti.._

 _Daya: shukr karo mai ny os fasaadi aurt ka mun nai toura saray fasaad ki jar hai wo..._

 _Shreya: (slapping him on his shoulder) khabardar jo meri dost ko kuch kaha to mun tour dongi..._

 _Daya gets really angry he stops the bike on the road and stares at her_

 _chalo utro meri bike say foran...!_

 _(shreya gets off his bike) huh kia kr rahy ho han?_

 _Daya: ab agr tum ny ziada chik chik ki to yahe chor k chla jaonga smjhi!_

 _Shreya: oh.. Mai to dar gai... Chor k jana hai to jao huh mjhy apny ghar ka adress pata hai baray aye..._

 _Daya stares at her very angrily and starts the bike leaving her on the road she was not expecting this she starts yelling_

 _dayaaaa ruko... Huh ye to waqai chor k chala gya ab kia kron... (she takes out her phone but it's dead) oh Godddd isy b abi marna ta... Kia kron abb... (she starts walking when two men on bike comes near her and one of them tries to snatch her bag she tries to snatch it back_

 _aaaahhh choro mera bagg CHOROO BACHAOOO CHORR CHORR... (but the thief snatch her bag and phone and get away and shreya fells to the road and gets faint)_

 _..._

 _So first chap ended I hope it's not that bad my first ever attempt on dareya... I'll post next final chapter soon... Please tell me if u like it through your reviews.. Till then take care bye..._


	2. Chapter 2

Hi... Back with next chapter to all the guests... Yes i have taken scenes from hum Tv drama serial "suno chanda" but this story is going to be different from that as I am going to end it in this chapter and in a totally different way you can see yourself... I have already mentioned it that it's a two short story... Anyways here goes the next chapter...

When shreya opens her eyes she finds herself in hospital and when she sees the doctor she gets surprised

shreya: karan tum? (karan is their family friend)

Karan: han... Ye sb kia hai shreya... Tumy kia hwa ta aur daya kahan hai?

Shreya: naam mt lo os batamez ka...

Karan: par hwa kia hai yar?

Shreya tells him the whole incident

karan: what! Yar tum log ab ye bachpana khtm kro bht hogya... Ja k sedha sedha baat kro apny parents say...

Shreya: han baat to kryga par wo...

Karan: enough yar chlo mai tumy drop kr k aon aur tum dono mt kro baat mai baat kronga bs bht hwa...

He takes shreya to home everyone gets surprised to see them together shreya keeps staring at daya and he rolls his eyes

Daya's mom:ary karan tum...

Karan: mjy ap sb sy in dono k bry mai baat krni hai aunty (he points towards dareya)

han bolo beta kia baat hai..

Karan: ye dono ak dosry sy shadi nai krna chahty srf ap logon k faisly ki waja say chup hain aur hr wqt ak dosry ko neecha dikhanay ki koshish mai lagy rehty hain... Aunty asi shadi ka kia faida jis mai inki marzi he na ho...

Their parents gets so shocked they stare at daya shreya

kia ye baat sach hai?

Ji.. Hum nai krna chahty ye shadi... (both looking at each other)

DF: agr asa he hai to pehly kion nai btaya... Ab tk chup kion ty tum log... Hum to yahe smjty rhy k tum dono b is faisly say khush ho...

SF: par agr tum dono ki yahe marzi hai to theak hai... Hum ye engagement khtm kr dety hn...

Both daya and shreya look at each other supressing their smiles..

After dinner daya shreya and karan sit together

daya: yar mai ny to socha b nai ta k ye itna asaan hoga..

Shreya: han.. Pehly pata hota to bht pehly asa kr chky hoty..

Karan: mai to tum logon sy hmesha kehta ta k ja k bta do par tum dono kisi ki sunty kahan ho...

Shreya: par ab to sbbb set hai naa... Pata hai mai ny to mom dad ko baat krty suna ta k hum do din bd delhi wapis chly jyngy...

Daya: oh thank Goddd... Jan chutaygi churail sy..

Shreya: (slapping him on shoulder) just shut up... Shukr to mjy krna chahea k tum jesay bossy control freak sy meri jan chotygi...

Karan: bs b kro tum dono... Wesy tum log mano ya na mano tum dono ny bht sa acha time b sat spend kia hai bht c sharartain ki hain...

They both look at each other remembring all their happy moments and crimes that they had done together

shreya: han wo to hai...

Daya: han.. Os sb k lea i'll miss you churail... (daya starts laughing and runs while shreya runs after him) ruko abi btati hon mai tumy...

Karan: haha in dono ka kuch nai hony wala...

After two days shreya's family shift to delhi she continues her study and daya too focus on his career his only dream of becoming a CID officer... They gets so busy in their life but at every moment they miss each other alot but ignore their feelings...

Five years has passed daya becomes a CID officer and shreya becomes a strong business woman time has passed so rapidly everything has changed their thoughts their behaviour and especially their feelings towards each other...

Shreya is sitting in her room completing her pending work and it starts raining she comes near the window and starts watching the beautiful rain and suddenly a flashback comes in front of her eyes

It was raining they both were coming back home but their car ran out of gas on the way and they had to spend all night in that car cursing each other and then shreya thought of a mischief and she pulled daya out of car and they both got damped in rain they were so happy enjoying the moment...

Shreya comes out of her thoughts

mujhay kia ho raha kion mai hr wqt osi k baray mai sochti rehti hon... Mjy so jana chahea...

She lays on her bed and close her eyes and after sometime it thunders and shreya gets scared she opens her eyes and gets exteremely shocked to see him sitting in front of her on sofa watching her with totally different look in his eyes..

Nnai nai... Ye mera khwab hoga.. Hr wqt osi k bary mai sochti hon aur ab nazar b wahe ara hai huhh kia hogya hai mjy...

He comes close to her and sits near her on bed holding her hand

ye khwab nai hai shreya... Tumaray khwabon ki tabeer hai...

Shreya could not believe her eyes and her ears that she is literally seeing him and hearing his voice she immediately sits and looks at him without even blinking..

Ddaya... Kia ye waqai tum ho... Ttum yahan kesy..

Daya: tumari muhabbat mujhay khench lai tumhary pas shreya... Itny salon mai ak b bar tum meri sochon sy meri dil say meri yadon sy nai gai... Tum mj say dor ti lkn phr b mery bht paas ti... Hum kitny bewaqof ty shreya... Pehchan he nai sky khud ko... Paas ho kr b nai jan sky k hum dono ak dosry k lea hain..

Shreya: ddaya... I love you so much... Tum theak keh rhy ho... Hum bht pagal ty... Par ab wqt ny sb sikha dia shiddat sy ye ahsas dla dia k... Mai tum sy bht pyar krti hon..

He hugs her tightly... Han shreya i love you too... Bht chahta hon mai tumhay...

Shreya: (looking at him) ppar tum itnii raat ko yahan kesay aye... Tumhay kesay pata chla k mai b tum sy pyar krny lgi hon...

Daya: (keeping his hand on her heart) wo kehty hain na dil ko dil say raah hoti hai... Tumry is dil k jazbaat mai apny dil mai mehsos krta ta...

Shreya blushes so hard and hides her face in his chest

daya: (smiling) aur yahe nai madam... Hum to pori tayari k sat aye hain... Mom dad ko b sat laya hon aur bht jld hmari engagement hony wali hai...

Shreya: (looking at him surprisingly) what! Ttum sach keh rhy ho.? Hhum phr sy ak hony waly hain?

Daya: hum alag kb ty... Wo to bs tumari bewaqofian marwa deti ti...

Shreya: (pushing him back and stares at him) meri bewaqofian? Aur tum khud kia ho han?

Daya: ak bht intelligent smart CID officer hon madam...

Shreya: huh khushfehmian gain nai hain na ab tk tumari tumhay to abi batati hon mai...

She picks up the pillow and starts hitting him and finally gets tired and rests her head on his chest the whole room echoes with their laughter...

 _ **The End...**_

Hope you liked it and I really hope that you guys are satisfied now... HaShir I know it's not that good but it was just a try I've never written before on dareya.. Take care bye..


End file.
